


Waking Up Alone

by mansikka



Series: Those Kinds Of Mornings [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec wakes up alone and has some time to kill before Magnus comes home.





	Waking Up Alone

The sheets are soft against the back of his hand as he stretches out across the bed, expecting to find Magnus laying there by his side. But when he keeps on stretching and doesn’t come into contact with familiar warm skin, Alec is blinking open his eyes and lifting his head, finding nothing but a note waiting on the pillow next to his own. It’s rare enough that Magnus isn’t using him as a pillow, Alec thinks with a yawn, rolling over and snatching the paper up to read. And a sigh blasts from his lips on realizing how carefully Magnus must have extracted himself from his grip so as not to disturb him not all that long ago, when an early morning client had called him from their bed.

Alec huffs as he rolls over once more on to his back, staring up at the ceiling and telling himself he isn’t sulking, then smiling for the realization that they have three entire days stretched out before them with nothing scheduled to interrupt them. Magnus’ note even says _this will be the one and only call I answer for the next three days_ , so even if Magnus is gone a little longer than the couple of hours he’s expecting his client will need with him, it won’t be eating too much into their time.

But what to do in the meantime now he’s half-awake, Alec thinks with an arched stretch, one hand sliding down his chest and his thumb brushing over the bruise Magnus sucked in just above his hip a couple of nights before. Alec smiles at the memory, splays his fingers over his stomach until his fingertips are dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers, then drops his hand lower to cup himself, unsurprised that he’s woken up a little hard.   

Yawning and stretching again, Alec wriggles until he’s in the middle of the bed, then squeezes along his length through his boxers for a few idle tugs, watching himself beginning to thicken.  He dips his hand into them and does the same, then pauses, raising his head enough to look around the room—why, he’s not totally sure—and slots his hands down the sides of his boxers and lifts up to be free of them, kicking them off the end of the bed. Alec slides his feet up the sheets and drops his knees apart, watches the way he’s stirring without even being touched, then runs his hand down over his chest, catching his nipples as he goes, and feels his stomach ripple with anticipation beneath his palm.   

Magnus likes watching him touch himself, Alec thinks, snorting when his cock jolts at even the thought of it. His mind fills with the memory of the last time, with Magnus’ eyes on his hands as they’d moved, occasionally licking his lips, and even a couple of times unable to resist rolling forward to lap over his cock before pulling back, and waving his hand in the air for him to continue. Alec groans at the reminder of Magnus’ mouth on him, gripping himself for a few strokes then rolling to the side, pulling open their bedside cabinet drawer for the lube they keep in there, and uncapping the lid. He closes it again though, and drops it on the sheets, dragging his feet a little further apart, and sliding his hands down over his stomach until they’re pressing down either side of his cock.

When Magnus had come into his world, the need for the relief he sometimes gave himself became a constant, background buzz, and after a couple of sleepless nights trying to ignore it Alec had found himself laid out pretty much as he was now; not quite touching himself, yet the anticipation of doing so enough to make him stir. Alec remembers their very first meeting, the way his words had got stuck in his throat, and how he just couldn’t stop staring at him. And how it had happened several times again before the frustration he felt for just _thinking_ of Magnus led him to that slow exploration of himself with the image of Magnus in his mind, fingertips teasing and pressing around his base, sweeping up the length of his shaft, just wondering what it would be like to have a hand stroking over his cock that didn’t belong to him.

It’s not something he has to just wonder about anymore, Alec thinks to himself with a huff, though still exploring with just his fingertips; down the crease of his thighs, sweeping lower over his balls, even teasing between his cheeks a little, making his knees part a little more. Then he’s stroking up his length, teasing himself hard with the smallest amount of pressure, deciding if he’s not sure exactly when Magnus will be back, then he’s going to take his time.   

Alec slicks up his hand and wraps his fingers around his length, shoving an extra pillow behind his head to raise it enough to watch what he’s doing. He makes a fist around his base and squeezes, then takes a slow drag up, squeezing around his head before pulling off altogether, then repeating the same action again. It’s good, so he does it a few more times before the heat it puts in his core begins to flare out, and he presses his ass into the bed so he can thrust up into his hand. And then he’s working himself slow, watching the redness blooming over his head, and the growing glisten along his slit.

Sweeping his palm up over his head, Alec squeezes around his crown to encourage more precum to spill, then takes that as well, adding it to the slickness he’s stroking himself with, and letting out a soft groan. That pleasured heat rolling through him deepens, and without conscious effort Alec is working himself faster, watching the slip of his cock through his own fingers and hearing nothing but the slickness of his own skin. Alec allows himself to build, to let the roll in his gut get closer, feel his balls begin to clench, and gasping his way through it with increasingly shallow breaths. But just seconds before he’s about to crest, Alec pulls his hand away, watching his cock bob and pulse seeking out the friction it needs, and receiving nothing but the cold rush of air.

Panting to himself, Alec waits for his heart to calm, then takes himself in hand once again. And he does the same; teasing strokes of his fingertips up over his length and head first, then gripping around his base to drag his hand up in slow tugs, before finally working himself harder with an extra slick of precum, until he’s straining and pulling off to stop himself coming.

Another surge of heat has Alec curling up a little and gripping himself to stave it off, panting as he lets his feet slide until his legs are back flat on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling, still gripping himself tight, and smiles at the thought of the look on Magnus’ face if he was to walk in and find him like this. There is a second when he debates sending Magnus a picture, but then his cheeks get so hot with the thought of accidentally sending it to the wrong person, and then the thought of the reaction of an unsuspecting Magnus opening the message in front of his client has Alec first snorting, then flopping over on to his front, belatedly adjusting enough to get his hand down under and grip himself, moaning as he thrusts into that grip against the bed.   

Alec pushes his face into their pillows, humming at the smell of Magnus’ shampoo, thrusts a couple more times then tells himself to stop, and turns over once again on to his back. He strokes himself over, trying to pause between each one, toes curling up for that pleasured heat threatening to surge through him, then lifting his hands to slot beneath their pillows and waiting for himself to calm.

He imagines Magnus walking in, straddling his lap, and sinking down on him, writhing and rolling in all the ways he knows he likes. Pictures the lengthening of his neck as he arches back in pleasure as he rides him, the blissed out look on his face as his mouth falls open, and Alec presses his ass into the bed for how much he wants just that, watching his cock jolting and glistening for all he’s imagining. And then he’s imagining something else entirely; splaying his legs wide and holding himself open for Magnus to slide right in. The force of Magnus pounding into him, even just in memory and active imagination has Alec groaning, having to reach out to grip his base to stave off his orgasm once again.   

But he wants to feel at least a little of that, even if Magnus will be more than happy to provide the real thing once he gets home. Alec’s stomach ripples again for the thought of what he wants to do to himself, and before he can overthink his way out of it, is lubing up his hand, raising his legs to splay them open, spreading his cheeks apart, and teasing at his hole.   

Angling himself so he’s got better access, Alec works a finger into himself, nudging deeper inside and exploring, until his fingertip brushes over his prostate and he’s surging up a little with a whimper. He brushes over it again, a small, tight circle, then withdraws his finger to thrust into himself a couple of times before adding a second.   

That wider stretch is good, rolling Alec’s head back against the pillow with a hum, before he’s looking down at himself and watching the slide of his fingers inside. But then he’s exploring again, seeking out that point that’s going to make holding out harder, gripping his cock tight as he swirls his fingertips over his prostate and blasting out a more desperate moan. And with his fingers stilled inside of himself to make himself wait, and calm, Alec counts himself a full minute before beginning to thrust into himself again, then slowly begins to stroke his cock.

That double source of pleasure has Alec groaning, fighting with himself to go slow. Yet the stab of his fingers gets harder, and his grip around his length tighter, and soon any thoughts of making himself wait a further time are lost to that surge of pleasure that he has no hope of doing anything but chase. The slick slide of his fingers he barely hears for the roar in his ears, watching himself as he jolts and writhes on the bed. And then he’s bearing down on his fingers even as he tries to arch up into his own hand, begins to clench down on himself as he comes, and splatter over his own chest as a long drawn out moan falls from his lips.

Panting breath back into his lungs, it takes Alec a couple of minutes to calm, and even then he’s whimpering for the withdrawal of his fingers and the loosening of his grip, splaying his legs wide and spreading out on the bed. It takes him a while, but when he can Alec forces himself up from the bed, both grins and grimaces at the mess he’s made of himself, then heads for the quickest of showers, only detouring briefly to the kitchen for something to drink, then going back to bed.

Alec sighs in contentment as he sinks back down into the pillow, inhaling that familiar scent of Magnus’ shampoo, belatedly throwing the comforter up over himself, and thinking he might go back to sleep for a little while, doing just that with Magnus’ note tight in the grip of his hand.   

* * *

Magnus returns a little over an hour later, rolling his shoulders to rid them of the tension of a difficult meeting as he makes his way through the apartment. A jacket is discarded over a chair and his shoes kicked off to the side even before he gets to their bedroom, surprised that Alec isn't already up. His mouth is open ready to greet Alec or tease him for still being asleep, but the sight of him curled into his pillow softens his heart, and Magnus smiles instead of saying a word.   

He sits on the edge of the bed, unable to resist watching in silence for a few moments, then reaches out to smoothe the hair back from Alec’s forehead. He looks down when he realizes something is digging into his leg, and tries not to jostle Alec as he works the bottle of lube free from under the comforter, staring at it with a confused frown. But then he looks back at Alec’s sleeping face, then breaks out into a wicked smile in realization, a heat beginning to press low on his stomach as his pants start to tighten.   

When he stands, Magnus notices the discarded boxers at the foot of the bed, and can’t resist lifting the corner of the comforter to take a peek. The angle Alec’s curled himself up in gives Magnus a perfect view of at least one of the things he’s been doing to himself in his absence, and the thought of Alec working himself open as he strokes himself has Magnus letting out a soft hum.

With a snap of his fingers Magnus is naked, crawling beneath that comforter and pressing kisses along the length of Alec’s back, molding himself around him as he begins to stir, and very much looking forward to what he plans on doing with Alec when he’s more awake.

 

 


End file.
